Loki Son of Yggdrasil
by BloodSeaSerialKiller
Summary: Loki is killed by Kurse in TDW, but he is reunited with his biological family. And is reborn by his real mother. His mother, Yggdrasil Goddess of Life (takes form of a tree to hold the 9 realms) and his 3 older sisters, Skuld, Uld, and Verdandi (to all Jane and Sif fans, Sorry I will be bashing them)
1. Chapter 1

The sisters, daughters of Yggdrasil saw everything, saw the truth of Loki trying to destroy Jotunhiem, try to take over the throne of Asgard, and try to take over Midgard. THANOS took over their brother's mind since the day of Thor's cornation. When Thor brought him back, they were almost about to appear into the throne room of Asgard and take Loki home. He was placed in the darkest cell in Asgard, cursing Thanos for ruining his life, Thor came down to his cell, and he acted like he was before, dark and cold to others.

Thor had a mortal with him, she slapped him across the face, Verdandi wanted to go down so bad and slap her to see how she liked it. Their mother told her daughters that Loki is coming to them soon. All 4 women watched Loki have an argument with Thor, fight with dark elves, saving Thor from death. The one who took his life is the general of the dark elves, Kurse. Before Kurse can fully kill him, Loki turned on the portal and Kurse was pulled in piece by piece. Thor left him there to rot away like some piece of trash, they checked out the mortal girl, Jane, she looked sad on the outside, except in the inside, she was cheering, happy, and laughing. Jane, the mortal girl they hate. Yggdrasil looked at her stomach and smiled, Loki would be reborn inside of her, she will take care of him, love him, she wasn't the type of person to play favourites like most families do, just like Odin and Frigga.

Yggdrasil told her daughters,

Yggdrasil: "Loki is with us once again." *rubs her stomach*

(*Yggdrasil can only be pregnant for only 5 months*)

The girls turned towards their mother and saw her rubbing her stomach, they understood, Loki is in their mothers womb. Their brother is being reborn. each one of them took turns on rubbing her stomach. Skuld got her nursery ready, Uld and Verandi got baby stuff, diapers, bottles, clothes, etc.

Midgard

Jane is alone for a while until Thor comes back from Asgard, since he was gone she threw herself a little party for the death of Loki (*Bitch I hate her*) she did no work, nothing all she did was sit down on the couch and watch TV, eat chips, ice cream, drank pop, beer, and vodka until she was drunk. Thor came back when she threw the party, he can now tell her true nature, her thought about his now dead brother, he knew Jane hated Loki but to celebrate his death.

She crossed the line, she is leaving her for good, leaving her a note tell her he is breaking up with her and smashing his phone so that Jane won't call him, and went to his friends in Manhattan, The Avengers.(*4 month skip*) 4 months he spent there, Jane tried calling them but Thor always told them to ignore her, Jane is persistent to get Thor back together with her. Thor told the truth about Loki and was so blind that Loki had blue eyes instead of his normal emerald green, Tony took some investigating,

Tony: "Thor is telling the truth Loki had the same blue colour eyes, same as Clint's when Loki mind-controlled him."

Clint ripped the paper out of Tony's hand to check for himself, gasping under his breath the paper is right the paper hold his eye and Loki's eye both the same colour. Clint felt guilt, he gave the paper to the others, bruce even brought out hulk to see for himself.

Hulk: **"puny god controlled. like Clint!"**

Thor: "yes hulk, Loki was controlled and I..."

 **World Tree**

Yggdrasil had gotten a punch in the stomach by an intruder, which the oldest sister Skuld killed him for hurting her family so they had to bring Loki out a month early, the birth was really hard for Yggdrasil, in the end it was all worth it just like all new mothers.

Yggdrasil: "Loki, it's ok now, you back with us, we will protect you now and forever."

Baby Loki opened his single green left eye, it surprised all 4 that Loki's right eye is golden. It's extremely rare for a god or goddess to have golden eyes. they didn't care Loki is still Loki, no matter what. A small Loki is sleeping, his face is like an angel, he certainly got his looks his mother.

 **Midgard**

Thor is in his room, eyes red from crying, Frigga came down to Midgard check on her son. Thor is laying on his bed his mother sitting in the living room looking at a photo of Loki when he was a child no more than 10 years old. A child wanting to learn magic, love reading books, not caring about people calling him down. Her little boy gone from their lives forever. She just wanted her little boy back to be a family again.

(*Time skip 10 years*)  
Loki is growing up fast, his mother is teaching him the arts of magic-wielding, his sisters is out doing a job right now. They promised to take him down to Midgard when they come back.  
Loki: mommy look!  
Yggdrasil looks at Loki, who is making 5 illusions of himself, his sisters came in just in time to see it. impressed by his growing power, as they promised Loki got his migardian clothes on and his sisters had their clothes on, Skuld had a belly shirt and dark skinny jeans on with sneakers, Uld had a nice blue sundress on underneath she had shorts on with high heels, and Verdandi had short shorts on and a purple tan top on and low heels shoes.

As soon all 4 siblings came on Midgard, every single person had their eyes on them, mostly guys, drool dripping from their mouths and hearts in their eyes. when they looked down they thought was a girl is Loki with black jeans black and green shoes, and a green shirt with the word 'Whatevea' on the front of his shirt. The fair was in town and the 4 siblings went there, they had fun so much, they stayed there, it was about lunch time and the sisters told Loki to stay in close range at all times and kept in sight. what none of them don't know is that the avengers minus Frigga who went back to Asgard a couple of hours ago came to the fair, Skuld and her sisters saw them and tried to grab Loki's hand, he wasn't there anymore, the girls saw a man running away with their brother tied up and gagged, avengers saw this and all of them went after him.

Thor was the one who saved him and defeated the kidnapper, as soon he looked at Loki. Thor saw a familiar face, he gasped, it was Loki as a child

Thor:*He must be Loki, but how is he a child? his age could be no more than 10*

Skuld, Uld, Verandi: "LOKI, oh my gods are you ok?"

they ask in unison, checking for bruises or any kind of mark on his body,

Loki: "I'm ok sisters, really I am, this man saved me."

Verdandi looked at Thor, seeing that it's him, she picked Loki up and held him tight, glaring at Thor

Verdandi: "Thank you kind sir for saving OUR little brother."

She turned around only to have her shoulder grabbed by Thor, Skuld smacked his hand off her youngest sister.

Thor: "I can tell that is Loki he will always wear green or black, tell me what has happen to him?"

Uld and Skuld: "We don't need to answer you Prince of Asgard."

Verdandi, her sisters right behind, brought Loki to the other side of the fair, telling him he shouldn't go near that man nor his friends. Loki looked back at where they came from and back to his sisters and nodded his head yes. Tony scanned kid Loki and scanned a pic of adult Loki, the computer has matched them both. Thor went back up to Asgard to tell his father and mother that Loki is alive, both king and queen has al but rushed down to Midgard to search for their son. Odin didn't look like he was about to go into Odin-sleep and Frigga was about to cry her eyes out, she wanted to hold Loki in her arms, keep him there for all eternity, ever letting him go. As soon Thor Odin and Frigga came down from the palace,

Tony: "Ok, the 3 lovely women left him alone for only 4 minutes on the bench so we have to move fast to get Loki unconscious and back to the tower. I will distract the women with my charm and the rest of you get Loki and head back."

Not one person objected to the plan, got into their position, Tony found the sisters heading back with snacks in their arms for all of them, Tony stopped them before they can go into the clearing, Tony is talking to all three at the same time, and Thor covered Loki's eyes and mouth with his giant hand, Clint tied Loki's hands behind him, Thor took his hand off, Steve put a blindfold over his eyes and a gagged so he wouldn't scream for help. Odin took Loki out of Thor's arms and carried his 'son' off Frigga and Natasha right behind him.

Loki:*Sister Verdandi is right, I need to get away from them. But I can't use my magic her too many people here.*

New Mexico

Jane is still very upset, after 10 years since Thor broke up with, she didn't know what she did, she tried calling Thor all the time at Stark Tower but they always ignore her, so she decided to do a personal visit. She told Darcy who was already married, had 2 children, with another on the way, told Jane that if Thor doesn't want to be with her anymore, she shouldn't bother, of course she didn't listen, She loved Thor with all her heart, she wanted his kids, her only priority is get into Thor's pants and have them, not able to care for them, she just wanted Thor and only Thor. When Frigga found out from her son that Jane was having a party to celebrate Loki's death, she regretted not handing the bitch to the dark elf, Malekith. Just in case if Jane came and visit them, Frigga had the bifrost closed to her forever. Jane looked in her wallet, looking at the photo Darcy took of them to always remember the good times they had together. she smiled and got in her car and drove to the airport, boarded the next plane out to Mathattan to surprise her love.

Jane: *under her breath* "Here I come Thor, my love."


	2. Please Loki Remember

Loki passed out as soon they got inside of Stark Tower, Frigga took Loki out of her husbands arms, brought him into her room she is staying in, Frigga put Loki into the covers, and let him sleep. Frigga had gotten dinner ready with the help Natasha, the others are on their way home. Natasha didn't mind Frigga going to check on Loki every once and a while, she always wonder what it was like to be a mother. Now that Loki is a child maybe she can learn just in case if she has children of her own. Fury heard about Loki's child form, he all but rushed to the tower, wanting to make sure, Frigga allowed Fury to check on him. Fury is inside the room, carefully, slowly taking off the covers to see it true, Natasha is telling the truth. Fury left the room, closing the door, there stood was Thor, Steve, Clint, and Tony. Thor wanted to see his brother, his mother stopped him by putting her hand on Thor's shoulder

Frigga: "Shhh Thor dear, Loki is asleep. You can see him when he has awaken."

Nodding to his mother, dinner is ready to be served.

 **Jane**

She got on a plane to Manhattan, her stomach is jumping ups and downs, remembering she wasn't to fond of planes. Going into the bathroom to take her nausea pills, she felt much better. In the air Jane got out her laptop, working on her science theory, a flight attendant came to her and asked her if she wanted anything

Jane: "I will have bottle water and a bag of dill pickle chips please."

The woman got her water and chips and went off to the next person. Jane flight is only 4 hours. Jane took 2 hours of work, 1 hour of planning a wedding list 'just in case', and 1 hour of sleep.

 **4 hours later**

Jane finally made it to Manhattan, she grabbed a taxi, she told the driver to drop her off at Stark Tower. Doing his job, he drove for at least 30 minutes. Jane finally made it to Stark Tower, her element of surprise is sneaking up on Thor and kissing him. JARVIS saw her outside the tower and went inform his boss, but mostly to inform Thor.

JARVIS: "Sir, Thor"

Thor: "Yes JARVIS, what is it?"

JARVIS: "It appears that Miss Jane is outside the tower and is about request permission to come in."

Thor: "Well let her, I will hiding in the room with brother. Mother, please make sure you don't lose your temper and also keep her out of the room, if she sees Loki sleeping in there, only Yggdrasil knows what she'll do."

Frigga: "OK dear i promise."

JARVIS: "Sir shall I let inside"

Tony: "Yes bring her in JARVIS."

JARVIS let Jane inside, she got into a elevator, and went to the top floor. The elevator stopped, Jane got off, and saw the avengers, and All-father and All-mother. bowing to the royals first as always. Frigga using all her strength to control her temper bowed to her in (non)respect, followed by Odin, then Jane said "hello" to the avengers. saying "Hello" back.

Jane: "Where is Thor?"

Odin: "My son is gone for a while."

Jane: "Where?" *starts to get believe that Thor went to see another woman and is getting jealous but kept it in to look calm*

Natasha: "He went to take a walk."

Jane: "Oh, may I stay here until he comes back."

Tony: "Sure!" *(tony's thought) UGH why didn't I just kick her out.*

Jane is walking into the living room ,when she heard a soft angelic sound coming from the room she was passing by,

Jane: "What was that sound?" she whispered, looking over her shoulder making sure no one was looking at her, she opened the door, the light shining on the bed, a figure is laying there waking up from its slumber, Jane saw his face, he looked like a angel carved his face, seeing the black hair and green eye. She growled because who she is seeing right now is LOKI. She slammed the door opened and sprang at him wanting to strangle him. Thor came out seeing Jane about to strangle his brother, before she could Thor grabbed her and slammed her back into the wall.

Thor: "Jane, what are you doing here?"

Jane: "I came to visit you Thor, I missed you, and ask why did you break up on me? I didn't do anything wrong."

Thor: "Didn't do anything wrong! You threw yourself a little party for the death of my brother, I seen you cheering "Loki's dead and Thor is mine!", I broke up with you because of the reason i just explained. My found my brother alive and well, and you tried to strangle him before my eyes, don't try to deny it Jane, I know what I saw and my family and friends will believe me but not you."

Jane:" ... Thor please listen..." *shocked*

Thor: "No Jane, I don't want to see you anymore."

Loki: "Ugh, boy do I ever have a bad headache"

Frigga all but ran into the bathroom, filled a small bucket of cold water, Natasha got some medicine and water for his headache, Frigga dipped the facecloth into the cold water and placed it on Loki's forehead, Natasha got the pills and water, she gave them to Loki, he took them

Loki: "Why did you take me away from my older sisters?"

Thor: "Because we missed you Loki, and we promise we will be a better family!"

Odin, Frigga nod

Loki:" But i never seen you in my life."

Frigga: "Loki it's us your family."

Loki: "I want to go home! With my older sisters"

Frigga: "Please Loki... Remember"

Loki: "I don't know yo..."

Thor had to knocked him out, Frigga had a disappointed look on her face,

Thor: Mother, Father...we should take Loki back up to Asgard and have Eir check on him

The window was shattered into tiny little piece by... The 3 Norns... in their warrior outfits, they were all breathtakingly lovely than before. Skuld had her sword, Uld her ax, and Verdandi her 2 bladed spear. Odin, Frigga, and Thor recognized who they are, bowing in respect, the avengers except for Jane did the same. Uld glared at Jane, who got down on her knees in fright, she scowled in anger. She shouldn't be bowing to anyone, they should be bowing to her.

Verdandi: 'Loki, tis us, we are going home!'

Loki ***cracks his head a little out the door and smiled big, shouting*** "Sisters!"

Thor: "SISTERS" *** lifts his head up when Loki shouted out***

Uld picks up Loki and holds him in her arms

Skuld: "Thats right Son of Odin, tis true Loki did die fighting to protect YOUR life and that bitch for a mortal" ***points at Jane.***

Jane stands up, and screams

Jane: "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH, YOU'RE THE BI..."

Loki: ***punches Jane in the cheek and shouts in anger*** "YOU'RE THE BITCH AROUND HERE, I CAN TELL THESE PEOPLE DON'T WANT YOU AROUND THEM ANYMORE. I MAY NOT KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU. YOU PEOPLE, I CAN SEE THE ANGER IN THE ASGARDIAN'S EYES, THOR DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, SO THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN CHANGE HIS MIND ABOUT YOU." ***stops shouting at her*** "I don't know what happened in the war between the Asgardians and the Dark Elves but it's over. Move on with your life and leave Thor alone. And what is your problem, attacking me for no reason at all." ***Sisters gasped*** "Tis true sisters, this mortal almost strangled me. "

All 3 Norns: "HOW DARE YOU" *they put the weapons together and a blue glow shined* "WE THE SISTERS OF DESTINY, WE HEARBY STRIP OF YOUR MEMORIES OF THE GODS, AND LEAD ON YOUR MORTAL LIFE. WE, THE 3 NORNS CAST YOU OUT BACK TO YOUR HOMELAND."

The blue glow shot Jane in the chest, she screamed that her memories is taken from her. She woke up in her homeland on her desk in her office getting back to work on her project she has been planning for weeks. **(this is the last we will hear of Jane.)**


	3. Chapter 3 discovering the truth

**Chapter 3 and 4 together because if you saw on my wattpad story chapter 3 is a short story**

The sisters has explained everything to the royals and the Avengers, learning Loki did die from the injury that Kurse gave him, and now he has been reborn, and that Loki is their brother and is the youngest/only brother of them. He is the son of Yggdrasil, he became the fourth Norn. The God of Protection. Odin, Frigga, and Thor had looked of freshly caught fish.

Uld: "We are waiting for Loki to become full grown for his coronation."

Skuld: "Yes, but what I don't believe Thor, I thought you believe Loki as your brother before he died. So why did you leave his body on that wretched planet?"

Thor had no words when Skuld asked, he is an idiot. He loves his brother than anything and anyone.  
He held his head down in shame and kept quiet.

Loki is now safe with his sisters back at the roots of their mother Yggdrasil, they were at first scared that someone kidnapped Loki and used him for well anything and/or just used his body for relief. Loki was terrified by the people who took him. His beloved sisters told him about the dangers of Midgard, because there are people on the planet that will prey on the children. He knew that they weren't trying to scare him but to stay safe and/or yell for help, and if he sees a man looking suspicious, tell an adult.

The sisters talked and agreed that Loki will be in disguise when they go back to Midgard again.

 **Midgard**

Frigga is upset that her baby doesn't remember her, there just got to be some way to bring back his memory. Sif wasn't the happiest woman **(bitch)** in the large group, she wanted Loki dead and burnt to ashes. actually make that Burned alive so she can feel satisfied when she hear the tricksters screams and then falls over dead. Everyone else and that includes Clint didn't know what to think, Thor wanted his brother back with him and only him. Thor never loved Jane. Loki will always be his true love.  
Thor: 'Loki I will get you back and I promise to keep you safe, I love you'

Sif: 'that bastard better not be getting MY Thor's mind messed up again so he better stay away or I will kill him'  
 **(Yea like she can)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Past

Coming back to the roots of Yggdrasil, Loki is holding his head in what it looked like on his face — in pain. Loki is trying to remember about what has happened in his past life. Skuld, Uld, and Verdandi took this as disturbance because they wanted Loki to live a new and happy life, without the darkness of his past of 'HIM'

Thanos, the Lord of the Chitauri. Loki's tormentor and master.

Thanos placed his tribal mark on Loki after he totured him, placing his power over him, every chitauri had the same mark on any part of their body. On Loki — it covered most of his back, some of his chest, and all of his arm to his neck. The only thing to destroy the tribal mark is to kill Thanos, and the mark will remain as a body art to remind those whose it will know who was the servant of Thanos.

The sisters along with their mother Yggdrasil knew that Loki is the one to defeat Thanos. When Loki is at age, they will begin his training, not only to defeat Thanos but also have control of the infinity stones. Thanos found and stole from their sacred places around the 9 realms. When Thanos took them, they were used infinity gauntlet instead of the Infinity bracelet.

The Infinity Bracelet is the most powerful object of magic ever created, but Thanos almost has all the infinity stones so they have to battle him to get them back and restore the power of Light.

A few weeks went by, the three sisters are having fun putting orange flowers and silver jewels in his hair almost like a bouquet. As soon as they were done the girls cooed over Loki and saying how cute he looked. Yggdrasil is also happy, so they put on their Midgardian clothes, for Loki they put him in a black dress so the bastards won't recognize him and transported themselves to Midgard aka New York.

Tony and Bruce are in the lab when a blaring red light and an alarm went off and instantly knew that there is a powerful transporter like bifrost is heading towards the earth. Both geniuses ran up to the living room where everyone is playing cards against humanity (everyone except for Odin, Frigga, and Thor who are watching) Clint is trying not to laugh, Natasha had a small smirk on her face and Steve is laughing so hard he fell down (yea, Tony and Clint taught Steve how to play) "hey everyone we have another reading from the same energy which the three beauties have left with reindeer games!" The heads just shot up and rushed down to the lab. When everyone was in the lab, they saw the energy's full force and it hit down back in Manhattan. 


End file.
